leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Lykrast/Masteries x10
Since I am completely out of ideas for any complete custom champion, here is a game mode I thought: might not end up as huge as the Champions x2 or Items x2 (too lazy to search the links) but why not, after all? Also, unlike those previous ones, not EVERY value is multiplied, just one (or two, depending of the mastery in question) This is designed to be some kind of featured game mode, and I agree it's totally not original, but no one thought of it, so... plus, I always thought (and still think) masteries don't have a really noticeable impact, so... well, maybe this version is too noticeable, but well... it's a featured game mode concept, it's not meant to be anything near balanced! It's here to have "fun"! But I agree, several should be banned or something like that... Note: Several descriptions were re-written to be clearer about their new values. Hide= |-|Offense= ;Tier 1 * ** Melee champions: You deal 20% increase damage from all sources, but take 10% increase damage from all sources. ** Ranged champions: You deal and take 15% increased damage from all sources. * ** Increases champion attack speed by . * ** Increases cooldown reduction by }}. * ** Basic attacks and single target abilities do 20 bonus damage to minions and monsters. ;Tier 2 * ** Damaging an enemy with a spell increases allied champions' damage to that enemy by 10% for the next 3 seconds. * ** Increases level 18 attack damage by ( per level) * ** Increases ability power at level 18 by ( per level) * ** Each time you kill a unit, you regain 30 health and 10 mana. ;Tier 3 * ** Damaging an enemy champion with an auto-attack increases your spell damage by 10%, stacking up to 3 times (max 30% damage increase) ** The effect lasts for 5 seconds. * ** Increases attack damage by 40. * ** Increases ability power by 60. * ** Increases damage dealt to champions below by 50%. ;Tier 4 * ** Damaging an enemy champion with a spell increases your auto-attack damage by 10%, stacking up to 3 times (max 30% damage increase) ** The effect lasts for 5 seconds. * ** Increases bonus attack damage by . * ** Increases ability power by . * ** Champion kills and assists restore 50% of your missing health and mana. ;Tier 5 * ** Critical strikes increase your attack speed by 50% for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times (max 150% attack speed increase) * ** Ignores of the target's armor and magic resistance. * ** Autoattacks also deal bonus magic damage equal to 50% of your ability power. ;Tier 6 * ** Increases damage by 30%. |-|Defense= ;Tier 1 * ** Reduces incoming damage from champions basic attacks by . * ** Grants health regeneration per 5 seconds. * ** Increases your bonus armor and magic resistance by . * ** Reduces damage taken from monsters by . ;Tier 2 * ** Reduces all incoming damage from champions by 20 on melee and 10 on ranged champions. * ** Veteran's Scars grant health. * ** When enemy monsters attack you, they are inflicted with bleed for 2 seconds, dealing 10% of their current health as physical damage each second. ;Tier 3 * ** Reduces damage taken from enemies with impaired movement or reduced attack speed by 30%. * ** Increases maximum health by 30%. * ** Grants Armor. * ** Grants Magic Resistance. ;Tier 4 * ** Every 5 seconds restores health equal to of your missing health. * ** * ** Reduces the damage taken from critical strikes by 100%. * ** Reduces the damage taken from area of effect magic damage by 40%. ;Tier 5 * ** Increases all self-healing effects by 100% while below 25% health. * ** Grants armor and magic resistance for each nearby visible enemy champion within 700 units. * ** Start the game with a 500 health shield. This shield regenerates each time you respawn. ;Tier 6 * ** |-|Utility= ;Tier 1 * ** * ** Grants movement speed. * ** Grants mana regeneration per 5 seconds. * ** Increases the cast range of trinkets by 150%. ;Tier 2 * ** Reduces the cool down of summoner spells by . * ** Gain 1 health regeneration per 5 seconds for every 30 maximum mana. * ** Increases the duration of potions and elixirs by 100%. ;Tier 3 * ** Grants gold per 10 seconds. * ** Increases shrine, relic, quest, and neutral monster buff durations by 200%. * ** Grants life steal and spell vamp. * ** Your Health Potions are upgraded to Total Biscuits of Rejuvenation that restore an additional 200 health and 100 mana upon consuming. ;Tier 4 * ** You gain 10 gold each time a nearby allied champion kills an enemy minion (1100 unit range) * ** Increases starting gold by 400. * ** Increases your maximum mana by . * ** Grants experience for every second while near an allied champion with a higher level. ;Tier 5 * ** Melee champions: Champion kills and assists grant 150 bonus gold. ** Ranged champions: You gain 30 gold each time you attack an enemy champion. This effect can not trigger on the same champion more than once every 5 seconds. * ** Grants }} cooldown reduction and reduces the cooldown of activated items by . ;Tier 6 * ** Grants 50% movement speed while out of combat. Do NOT hesitate for a single second to give your thoughts in the comments section right below.